Confessions
by RoNask
Summary: Prompt: "Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop."


Six thousand years could earn someone the reputation of being patient, but, if truth was to be told, Crowley knew he had stopped being patient for a while now.

They had known each other for six thousand years, he had felt something for his angelic counterpart for almost all of them. At this point, they were past the level of pure lust. They were willing to risk dying for each other.

They had survived the End of Times, they had helped raise a boy, they had lost and found another one. Casually, they even discussed living together - apparently, eleven years of seeing someone constantly made you unwilling to part ways so easily. They hadn't heard from their respective head offices in a while. They even had finished the tortuous boxing of their things without bigger inconvenience.

The cottage on the South Downs had been theirs for time enough to feel like a home. (Crowley caught himself thinking about it as their nest, at times. It always had him shivering and his heart fluttering).

They didn't go to the Ritz as often, yet the way Crowley watched Aziraphale savor his dessert would make one believe it was the first time he was doing so.

The principality made a point to have his faces clean before his eyes found the demon's. "You're watching."

"I'm always watching." the firmness of Crowley's tone failed to match his burning cheeks and the widened yellow eyes behind the dark glasses.

"I expected you to stop at some point, we've been living together for quite some time now"

Even the mention of such a simple fact had the demon going a deeper hue of red.

He summoned the waiter.

"Yes, sir?"

"What's the best wine you have? My husband here is in desperate need of a good drink."

Aziraphale blinked at him.

The Bentley halted in front of the cottage, it was a miracle it had gotten there unscathed, for both its occupants were definitely not sober.

Crowley was halfway to the front door when the angel finally spoke. "Husband?"

The demon turned to his companion. "You tease me, I tease you. It's only fair, angel"

"Tease you? I merely stated facts, how can that be teasing?"

"It's the way you said it and you know it!"

The principality rushed forward. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Even though his grin was wide, it was also bitter. He dared to take another forward, invading the angel's personal space. He could always blame the alcohol, even if he did look at Aziraphale's lips while sober. "Aren't you a real bastard? You know there's a shitload more to say, I'm not alone on this. Yet, here you are, trying to make _me _say it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar!" Crowley chuckled. "Are you sure you are not sober?"

Aziraphale opened his mouth to protest, but the press of lips against his neck turned words into gasps. A skillful hand pulled him by the back of his neck, then he gasped a second time when Crowley kissed him full on the mouth.

Out of their own volition, the angel's fingers tugged at the demon's hair and at his shirt. His body burned against Crowley's and the fire never felt so pleasant.

For all he knew, he could Fall for this and not mind.

Crowley stumbled when they were miracled inside the cottage, Aziraphale's back hitting a bookshelf and making his form whimper into the demon's mouth.

Crowley broke the kiss, wide eyes meeting the angel's as he had his glasses snatched away.

"You taste amazing, dear." he muttered, pulling Crowley's shirt out of his pants, nuzzling at the curve of his neck.

His wrists were caught by the demon mid-action. "Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop."

"Don't stop then. You were right, I have my share to say. I want you, dear boy, in my life, in my bed and in me."

Aziraphale was pushed against the mattress, he didn't question when they had got there, for Crowley was doing things to his mind that had him anything but thinking straight.

Each kiss set him afire, his lips felt sore, he could feel their Efforts tortuously rubbing against one another.

Perhaps this was what humans called Paradise. There was nowhere he'd rather be.

Crowley broke the kiss once again. "Not today, not like this, not this drunk"

Aziraphale frowned, then nodded. "Will you stay with me, then? Stay the night, I'd love to kiss you some more."

"Sure. Sure, I'll stay".


End file.
